Guild
In the Zentia world, there are 5 different kinds of immortals. All of them have a same aim to be eternal in the universe. Different guilds use different path to achieve the goal. Being in a guild can benefit a lot, your own supply station, a guild can even have its own domain. There are blacksmith, warehouse, appraisal etc in a guild. After research and development in a guild, guild members can gain a certain time of immortal buffing everyday, to increase one attribute. Guild manager can also produce guild special equipments. When a guild reaches rank 2, Civil Taoist will also distribute daily quests to guild members, higher level of daily quest may reward rare items. 'Build a Guild' To own your own guild, character must be above level 40, talk to the revenue secretary in any town to apply to create a guild. Paying 1 golden brick to create a new guild, by this time the guild is still temporary, the player will need to recruit over 10 member joining the guild, or the guild will be dismissed. Once a guild is built up, the guild chatting channel will be activated, the guild will also get its own guild domain. 'Guild Dismiss' Certain circumstances may cause a guild to be dismissed: 1. Guild member less than 10; 2. Guild active points smaller than 100; (this rule does not apply to guild created for less than 7 days) 3. Guild leader used the guild dismiss order (can still use ‘cancel the dismiss’ to cancel the order) • Any of the above circumstance will cause a guild into emergency status (504 hours countdown), and notice given out in the guild channel and announcement. • The guild emergency status will be tested every hour, if all three conditions no longer exist, the emergency status will be canceled, and notice given out in the guild channel and announcement. • During the test, if any condition still exists, the emergency status will still be counting down. Notice will be given out in the guild channel and announcement. • Guild will be dismissed when countdown reaches 0. 'Joining a Guild' 1. Talk to the revenue director to check the status or existing guilds. 2. Players without a guild can apply to join a guild, after the officers in the guild approve the application then the player will be able to join the guild. Open the Social Relation (O) interface, click guild tab and click ‘leave the guild’ to cancel the application 3. Guild officers with permission to invite players join a guild can also invite players without a guild to join. 'Leaving a Guild' 1. Open the social relation (O) interface, under guild tab, click ‘leave the guild’ to leave a guild. 2. The guild leader cannot leave a guild, he/she will need to pass the guild leader to another player then leave. Expel: Guild officers can expel other guild members who have lower ranks than them. 'Development of a Guild' Guild’s basic attributes: 1. Guild level: current guild level. 2. Number of guild member: current guild total number. 3. Guild active points: relates to guild members' online time. 4. Guild scale: relates to all guild members’ levels. 5. Guild wealth: amount of money a guild owns, guild members can donate gold to a guild warehouse, this money will not be able to taken out, can only be used for guild development, guild development uses the guild wealth to increase. 6. Guild items: items owned by the guild, guild members can donate items to guild warehouse, there will be some NPCs to distribute special items! 7. Guild development rate: this rate can be increased by consuming guild wealth. By increasing a guild’s rank, research on new skill or use water rune and Azure Water Rune (can be bought from Token Shop, can only be used once a day) to increase your guild development speed. 8. Guild’s development content table: a list shows all research and development content, indicate ‘developed’, ‘available for developing’ or ‘cannot be developed’ status. Increase guild rank: Guild members can talk to the civil Taoist, click ‘upgrade the guild’ to check the requirements to level up a guild. Increase guild level will consumer a lot of guild development points. When the level-up requirements are met, the guild officers with ‘Guild development’ can confirm to level up a guild. Then all guild members will be teleported out of the guild domain. When members return to the domain, members will be able to enjoy more functions with the NPCs. 'Guild Information' 1. Guild level from lv.1 to lv.2 requires 35000 points. lv.2 to lv.3 requires 80000 points. 2. Guild members can spend gold in order to increase guild development points. • Try ‘o’ button see if this can open a window the check the development status. • 10 gold every hour can increase 73 points • 100 gold every hour can increase 514 points. • Use of Rune or Rune can both increase the points • Guild members finishing guild delivery quest can increase the points. • Guild elders finishing guild instance can help increase the points. 'Guild Functions' Guild development system can achieve the following functions: • Guild capacity: Different guilds contain different numbers of members. The initial guild member limit is 80, players can use guild marks and super guild marks to increase the upper limit of guild capacity. Clan can use ‘Guild Principle’ to become a guild, the clan member capacity will be kept during the transition. • Research on Mystique skills: 1. Through the research function, guild members can gain a buffing time every day to increase one attribute; 2. There are also Furnace Taoists who can produce guild special items; 3. When guild rank reaches 2, the Butler Taoist will distribute guild daily quests to members. High level daily quests can give rare items. • Benefit from guild domains: Rank 1 guild can have a Guild Blacksmith and a Warehouse to provide services to guild member, higher level guild will have pet appraisal Taoist. Even higher rank guilds can have exclusive vendors; Within guild domain, peddling is allowed for trading between guild members; Guild members can duel against each other without penalty in the guild domain. 'Guild Special Items' Guild research and development can eventually produce guild special items. Different guilds may come up with different items. A powerful guild special item means strong strength of a guild. All written by: Its taken from her forum post. Just added, edited and styled by Samarilla